


Lonely

by 666tokoloshe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666tokoloshe/pseuds/666tokoloshe
Summary: Yuuri is lonely and starts to think of Viktor.





	Lonely

It's a dark and quiet night in Hasetsu and one that leaves Yuuri lonely. His family's all gone to sleep and he's been awake for hours. Thinking, texting, staring at walls, nothing. He's done tossing, turning, rolling around in bed, trying to find sleep. But he's tired.

There's, aside from squeezing his eyes shut for three hours, one thing he hasn't yet tried to force himself asleep. It's not something he does often, truly, but nothing puts him to sleep faster. So he grabs his pillow, shoves it between his legs, and pulls up one of Viktor's routines on YouTube. He rolls his eyes at himself, he knows how obsessed with Viktor he is, but he tries not to care. 

As Yuuri starts to feel self-conscious, Viktor bends over. Shit. Yuuri starts rolling his hips into the pillow, following the beat of Viktor's song. He watches the long, flowing hair of his idol as it flies around him with his movements, and, more crudely, watches his ass whenever he bends over or lands a jump. His legs, they're long and muscular, his chest is lean and sculpted. Yuuri wants to touch his collarbones, his neck, his jaw, or to run his fingers through his hair. Or grab it. Yank on it. Use it to pull his head down to Yuuri's dick, pull on it as he sucked him off.

Yuuri gasps, hips bucking faster, falling into visions of Viktor. Viktor, mouth wrapped around Yuuri's dick, tears in his beautiful eyes. Viktor, sitting on Yuuri's lap, bouncing up and down on his cock. Viktor, bent over a couch with his ass stuck out, muscular legs flexing when Yuuri's dick would hit his prostate. Maybe Viktor in the onsen, naked. It won't happen, but Yuuri can dream.

Yuuri doesn't need the video on his phone anymore, his brain's doing the work. His toes are curling and his legs are flexing to images of Viktor in various states of undress and various compromising positions. His hands grip his own hair, his eyes squeeze tight and his hips stutter and eventually still as he comes to the thought of his dick in Viktor's ass.

Maybe he should have taken his boxers off first. Fuck.


End file.
